


Pearl Dust

by Katie_Flint



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: mixandmatch100, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Potions Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie_Flint/pseuds/Katie_Flint
Summary: Neville asks Pansy a rather promiscuous question. Her reaction.. Surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me two lines of dialog, “Can I touch your boob?” and "Excuse you?" to make something with. Had to be nonsexual and this came of it. I have one other thought regarding the first sentence that I'll probably post that here too so prepare for some almost deja'vu there :P

“Can I touch your boob?”  
  
Pansy looks up from her brewing potion to find a blushing Gryffindor beside her.  
  
It’s Neville Longbottom, her potions partner.  
  
She’s too surprised to sneer, but her brow quirks unsolicited, “Excuse you?”  
  
“I- I mean, there’s something- Pearl Dust on your- I just wanted to clean-,” Neville seems to review the full implication of his question in the brief moments since he asked it and his face is turning a ghastly shade of red, “I- Should’ve asked that better—Please don’t hex me!”  
  
Pansy laughs to the surprise of most everyone around them, particularly quaking Longbottom. She doesn’t seem to care that the room falls into silence when her laughter quiets. In fact, she doesn’t even seem to notice the looks she’s getting from those around them. Pansy’s used to being stared at, for one reason or another, and it seems she’s become immune to such ogling.  
  
Neville hasn’t though, and he’s redder than ever before, as impossible as it may seem.  
  
“Thanks Longbottom,” Pansy says, brushing the dust away with a few swift flicks of her wrist.  
  
It seems she’s talking about more than just the dust, but Neville’s too shell-shocked to question it.


End file.
